This invention relates to an electric bus bar assembly and, more particularly, to a bus bar assembly that is especially adapted for use as the low voltage bus bar assembly of a polyphase distribution transformer.
In certain polyphase distribution transformers, it is conventional to provide low-voltage electric bus bars extending across the top of the core and coil assembly for electrically interconnecting the coils with each other and with the usual terminal bushings for the transformer. These bus bars must be rigidly supported to maintain them in their desired positions despite high displacement forces, e.g., short-circuit produced magnetic forces, and the support means must be compact to conserve the limited available space.